1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coordinate sensing system and a coordinate sensing method and, more particularly, to a coordinate sensing system and a coordinate sensing method utilizing a direction sensor and at least one magnetic sensor to sense a 3D coordinate of a magnetic member in a space. Specifically, the aforesaid coordinate sensing system and coordinate sensing method can be applied to a display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As motion control gets more and more popular, the present operation behavior of user may change in the future, wherein gesture control may be adapted for various applications. To recognize a gesture performed by a user in a space precisely, it needs to calculate a 3D coordinate of a device (e.g. presentation pen, game joystick, remote controller, etc.), which is operated by the user to perform the gesture in the space, precisely. The prior art usually utilizes a camera to capture an image of the user and then analyzes the captured image, so as to sense the 3D coordinate of the device in the space. The disadvantage of the aforesaid manner is that the camera must have high resolution and cooperate with complicated image processing algorithm. Consequently, it is necessary to use a high-level computation processor to execute the complicated image processing algorithm. Accordingly, the cost of an electronic product will increase.